


[Script Offer] [F4M] Random Stranger Wants Your Baby

by Bewonder



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Mental Instability, Rape, Riding, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewonder/pseuds/Bewonder
Summary: Out of nowhere in the wee hours of the night, a strange girl shows up at your door asking for help. She’s clearly not all there, but before you know it, she’s asking to come in, claiming that she’s scared and all alone. After you refuse, she takes matters into her own hands, forcing you to fulfill her bizarre request…
Kudos: 8





	[Script Offer] [F4M] Random Stranger Wants Your Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Character Info {For Performer}:  
> In this script, you are playing a mentally ill girl who has just shown up at a random stranger’s house in the middle of the night. I envision her sounding sweet and soft-spoken, very shy and awkward. She believes that there is another person in her head that talks to her frequently, cutting away from whatever conversation she is in to either speak to or for this delusion. Whenever she does this, which is marked by [To self] in the script, I imagine that the she interrupts her previous thought speaking in a lower voice, still intelligible to the listener but only just barely.
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> I always welcome varying interpretations of my scripts, so feel free to include improv, especially during the naughty part. Also, if you decide to fill this script, please remember to credit me and link back to the original post where you found the script. Oh, and don't forget to link my username in the comments so I can see it!

\---START---

[Soft knocking on door]

[After a few seconds, knocking continues]

[Door opens]

[To self] No, shush, he’ll let you in… He’ll open the door…

Oh, uh, hi there. I’m sorry to bother you so late at night. Can I come in?

W-who am I? [To self] He wasn’t supposed to ask that, he wasn’t-

Uh, so, um, my name isn’t really important. I just need you to come in- Let me come in.

What am I doing here so late at night? Oh, uhhh… [To self] You can’t tell him.

I’m very sorry, sir, but I can’t tell you. I just need you to let me in, please.

[Sounding as if it was poorly rehearsed] I’m stuck out here with nowhere to go and I’m so cold and scared mister. Wouldn’t you just let me in please? I’m all by myself and if I stay out here too much longer I’ll probably die. Please let me in. Please.

W-wait! Why are you shutting th-

[The strange girl stops the door from shutting with her hand]

[To self] I really didn’t want to have to hurt him…

[Reveals that she is holding a large knife in the other hand] Just open the door, okay? I don’t want to have to use this. Just do it, please.

That’s good… Just step back and let me in.

[To self] Ohh, I feel terrible… He looks so scared. I didn’t want it to be so scary for them.

Um… Lovely home you have, sir. Now, uh… Could you show me where your bedroom is, please?

Oh, just down this hall?

[Pause for a few seconds]

Wow, you’ve got a pretty big bedroom. Not like where I live…

Now that we’re, um, here. I’m gonna have to ask you to, uh…

To… take off your clothes.

Huh? D-don’t look at me like that! Do it or… I’ll stab you.

No I’m not joking! Just… take all of them off.

[To self] Why would he think you’re joking? I thought men liked it when girls asked them to undress.

Wow… You look… Really good.

U-um! Sorry, but… You’ve gotta take those off too. [To self] Watching him do that is really making me feel weird…

Now, uh… I guess I should probably… Take off my clothes next.

[Sounds of taking off clothes]

D-do I look… alright? [To self] Why isn’t he getting aroused yet? He just looks confused…

[To self] Um, well, I guess I should tell him now.

Y-you’re probably wondering why I’m doing all of this. Well, it’s just that… I need to get a baby in me. That’s what she told me. I need to have a baby.

That way she’ll get to have her own body and not need mine anymore. That’ll make things quiet in my head again. I won’t have to hear her telling me to do things all the time anymore.

[To self] You idiot! You didn’t need to tell him that! It’ll only make him more confused.

[Deep breath] Now, please lay down on the bed. I’m just gonna… Try to climb on top of you.

No, don’t protest, please… I have to do this. Please just let me. I don’t want to hurt you mister.

That’s, uh… that’s right. Just lay there and let me get on top of you.

Wow… you look even better up close sir. Even if you also look terrified.

I guess I should just… Grab your cock and-

[Gasp] It’s… getting bigger in my hand already. Maybe he really is as excited as we are…

O-ok… I’m just gonna… Put it inside me now.

[Moan] Ah- ah, it kinda… Kinda hurts… But it feels good too.

I’ve never done this with anyone before. I’ve never even known any other boys. You’re my first, mister…

Uh… Hehe… I guess I’ll start moving now. I’ve gotta take it slow for right now, though…

Oh my god… This feels… Incredible. I’ve never felt anything like this before.

I mean, I’ve touched myself before, but this… Wow…

[To self] You were right… It does feel good. So, so good.

W-what about you mister? Do you like the way I feel wrapping around you like this? [To self] I wonder if he’s a virgin like us…

Your breathing is getting harder… I think you like this too, hehe…

I-if you want, I guess you can… Grab my tits. In fact, I want you to.

Oh! That’s so- Mhmmm~

[To self] I think he’s starting to get into it now~

Ok sir… I’m gonna start going faster now, okay?

A-ah! That’s it… Buck your hips into me… Just like that. It feels so good.

I just love feeling your cock plunge into my womb… [To self] This is the one, I just know it! He’s gonna be the one to give us a baby, on the first try~

Mister, I… I don’t know how much more I can take. I’m getting really close to, uh… cumming.

Do you think that… You could cum at the same time I do? I would love that… And so would she.

[Panting intensifies] That’s right, sir… Just keep slamming that beautiful dick up into me! I need to feel it drain inside me!

I’m so close- I can’t hold on any longer!

Give me your baby! Cum in me sir! Please, cum in me now!

Ahhhhh! Ahh-ahhhh…..

Oh my god.. There’s so much going in… I feel… All of it…

Hehe… My legs are shaking against you…

[To self] Oh, there’s so much cum! I’m sure it’s gonna work!

[Panting for several seconds] T-thank you mister… I’m sorry I had to threaten you, but… You look like you had a good time too~

I really want to just lie down on your chest and fall asleep, but… She’s telling me that’s probably not a good idea. After all, we don’t really know you…

So, um… I guess I better go now. And thanks again…

Just, uh, please don’t call the police, okay?

Bye now, sir… Maybe I’ll see you again someday. I’m sure she would like that too.

\---END---

(Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+ and are entirely fictional.)


End file.
